comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers (Earth-61616)
History Disassembled The original roster of the Avengers consisted of Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, and Falcon. The team had formed after an invasion of the Chitauri forces from another galaxy. They had operated on S.H.I.E.L.D. terms, taking orders from Nick Fury. The team's field leader was Iron Man, and he would often get into disputes with Fury. The team lasted for nearly two months until the constant tensions grew too big to handle. Iron Man quit, and the Avengers were disbanded. Aftermath Hawkeye had decided to remain with S.H.I.E.L.D., but Black Widow decided to leave and become a freelance agent for hire. This angered Hawkeye, causing him to refuse contact with her. Falcon had also remained with S.H.I.E.L.D. but mostly as a scientist. He had only joined the Avengers to work his idols, Iron Man and Captain America, but now that they were gone there was no point. Black Panther had returned to Wakanda, and Ms. Marvel was acting as a solo hero. With no Avengers, the people of the world began losing faith in their heroes. Iron Man took quick notice of this and began devising a plan to win the people back. The Contingency Iron Man had Jarvis begin searching the world for exceptional heroes. Tony was upset when the only ones he found were former members of the Avengers (Specifically Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Hulk). Iron Man became stressed and decided to search through his files by himself. He doubted the Fantastic Four would want to work outside of their team, and Tony wasn't too fond of mutants. But he never once considered going back to Nick. As Tony was figuring this out, a supervillain called "The Mad Thinker" is close to hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D's prisons. At the same time, the heroes known as Wolverine and Spider-Man were reluctantly working together to defeat the threat of the Sinister Six. As they were being boarded into S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles, the Mad Thinker had completed his task. Every S.H.I.E.L.D. prison had systematically shut down, and the Helicarrier was falling into the ocean. The heroes took quick notice of this, and they got to work rallying the villains, but is a task easier said than done. The Break-Out It wasn't long before Iron Man, Captain America, and Black Widow were at the Raft working together to contain the escaping prisoners. The threats they were facing were much too hard for the three of them to face alone. Luckily for them, Thor showed up in the nick of time. The four of them bantered back and forth as they pounded supervillains. Despite their overwhelming firepower, villains were already escaping to the shore. Conveniently, Spider-Man and Wolverine were present to hold them off. Spider-Man kept going on about helping the Avengers, but Wolverine hardly cared. It seemed like hours they were fighting before he showed up. "He" being the Hulk. Hulk wiped out the villains on the shore with one clap before turning to Spider-Man and Wolverine. Spider-Man thought he was going to smash them, but he instead told them to head into the city to take out the villains that had gotten past them. Wolverine said he refused to take orders from the Hulk before he flicked him back into the city. Spider-Man swung after Wolverine, and the Hulk leaped over to the Raft. The force of the impact was enough to knock everyone overboard. Thor and Iron Man kept their teammates from falling off, but it seemed as if the villains had been defeated. Back in the city, Wolverine and Spider-Man were standing by and watching as the mercenary with a mouth, otherwise known as Deadpool fighting off 7 different super-criminals. When Deadpool killed the first one, Spider-Man stepped in too fast for Wolverine to stop him. He webbed Deadpool and swung him around, taking out the other supervillains. The three of them sat in awkward silence for a bit before they were joined by the former Avengers. Captain America says they are going to have to work together to defeat the remaining super-criminals. None of them decided to argue, and the heroes split into teams, each of them going to a different prison. Avengers Assemble! Again It took quite a long time, but eventually the heroes had rounded up all of the villains. All but one. They thought their labor was over, but S.H.I.E.L.D. informed them one prisoner was still unaccounted for: Graviton. Graviton was a previously unknown supervillain, but he was an accident created by S.H.I.E.L.D. The minute they learned of his powers, and his insanity, he was put in solitary. He'd been located at New York Harbor, disguised as a bum. The heroes quickly made their way to the Harbor and located him. Captain America attempted to approach him, but the second Graviton saw him, he revealed himself Captain America went flying, and it seemed as if he wasn't going to land. Iron Man quickly flew up after him, and the other heroes rushed him. Big mistake. Graviton forced Wolverine into Spider-Man, increasing the gravitational pull the Earth had on them both. Spider-Man was being crushed underneath Wolverine's adamantium bones. Deadpool didn't fair much better either. His bullets were deflected and lodged into various places in her body. They fought Graviton continuously, and eventually Iron Man was able to pull Captain America back to the Earth. Their victory seemed hopeless, yet they continued on. When most of them were greatly injured and their will to fight was fading. Iron Man silently cursed himself before shouting "Avengers Assemble!" These two words sparked the hope needed for these heroes to prevail. Though they were putting up a valiant fight, Thor knew how they could win. He called at Heimdall to open the Bifrost, and he disappeared. Everyone, including Graviton, became distracted by Thor's retreat. Widow used the opportunity to shoot Graviton, but the surprise attack failed and she ended up with a bullet in her leg. Eventually, Thor returned. But he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by his brother, Loki. Hulk almost attacked Loki, but Captain America and Iron Man held him back. As Graviton tried to use his powers on Loki, he held up his staff and redirected his power, knocking him into the ground, causing a small crater. The heroes stood in awe at what had just happened. Thor explained that he and Loki had struck a bargain: If Loki joined the Avengers, he would no longer be charged as an Asgardian criminal. They were all very hesitant, but in the end it was accepted. Little did anyone know, Iron Man had almost all of the team on his files for the New Avengers. Captain America decided this time they would be their own team, on their own terms. Black Widow was elected as team leader, and they moved into Stark Tower. However, it wasn't long until their formation attracted the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. Strained Partnership with S.H.I.E.L.D. Unauthorized HYDRA Mission Registration Act Fighting for their Rights The Serpents of Doom Armor Wars Spidey's Night Out Kang the Conquered President Cap Divided We Stand Murder World Evolution of the Atom Category:Teams Category:Heroes Category:Earth-61616 Category:Created by Artemis Thorson